The morning after my leg was touched up!
by Nannon-yay
Summary: It's the morning after the drunken truth or dare game. Why is Kyouya in Tamaki's room... in his bed? And what's that attaching him to the bed post?


The sweet scent of a fammiliar aroma filled Kyouya's nostrils as he slowly flickered his grey eyes open. He took in the view of a white, marble ceiling decorated with floral patterns, and gods and goddesses. Strange. This looked a look like the ceiling of Tamaki's room.

The shadow prince felt a warm sensation on his side as he slowly gazed over to a blurry figure. Hm.

Stranger. He felt a sharp pain shoot through the route of his temples as he shut his eyes tight in pain.

_What the hell happened last night? Come on Kyouya remember... magic bottle...yes. Pink Champagne. (That explains the headache) Truth or dare, Hikaru fancies the chemistry teacher. Yeah. After that... nothing._

A small yawn entered through the raven boy's ear as he opened his eyes again. Golden hair tickled the side of Kyouya's face as the figure giggled slightly.

The warm, cozy presence of the fellow being made the shadow prince quite comforted. But wait. Who was that? Kyouya yawned as his vision returned to normal as he took in the person.

Blond, silky hair, slender face. Porcelain skin.

_Shit._

A loud shout echoed through the Suou mansion as the blond boy's violet eyes opened. He looked up dazily at the horrified Kyouya and smiled at the shorter boy.

"Good morning my Prince." The blond purred as he stroked the dark haired man's bare, toned chest.

Kyouya looked asthough someone had hit him round the face with a shovell as he stared down unbelieved at the boy wrapped around his side.

"Holy crap! Get off me Tamaki!" Kyouya screamed as he tried to move his hands to push the blond off.

_Why the hell can't I move my hands?_

His onyx orbs scaled upwards towards his wrists. Pink...fluffy...

_HANDCUFFS?!_

The blond giggled and gripped tighter around the other boy's waist, as he pressed a small kiss to the raven's cheek. A pleasurable sensation shot through Kyouya's face. He shook his head denying the fact he enjoyed it.

"Tamaki I swear to god I will kick you if you do not get off me this instant!" Kyouya shouted as he kicked out with his legs.

The blond looked at the other boy with a shocked look on his face as tears swelled up in his bright, purple eyes. His lip pouted as he nodded his head sadly.

"Fine. I will do as you say." Tamaki pouted as he tried to move away.

"Hurry up!" Kyouya groaned as the blond struggled to move away, it looked asthough he was wrestling some invisible force. His hands flew straight into Kyouya's face, "Aiii! Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked up at the other boy and smiled nervously.

"Erm... I think we're kinda...sorta..." He babbled.

"What?!" Kyouya groaned as he felt a pain in his head again.

"Well you see... we're erm..."

"Just spit it out!"

"We're CHAINED TOGETHER!"

There was silence as the blond's voice echoed through the mansion. A maid was just walking past the door when he shouted this out. She looked strangely at the locked door.

"Man that kid has sick dreams..." She shuddered as she continued off down the hallway.

"What do you mean?!" Kyouya shouted as he frantically struggled to get out of the grasp of the pink fluffy material wrapped around the shint metal. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders slightly and placed his free hand over the other boy's face. He pulled his cheek towards him and stared into his deep, dark eyes.

"My shadow prince... there is no need to fight this...this is what your heart truly wants." Tamaki purred as Kyouya stared up at the blond. His eyebrows slightly raised, his mouth parted and his face spread into a look of shock/horror.

The blond inched his face towards the brunnette as he was about to place his lips onto his.

SMACK!

Kyouya had broke free of the chains by pulling with all his strength against the bar as he raised his hand to the blond's face, hitting him with great force. The violet eyed boy fell backwards against the wodden panelled wall, clutching his own cheek as his eyes filled with emotion. A small tear trickled down his face as the brunnette watched him slowly sob to himself.

"Tamak..." Kyouya stumbled in shock as his mouth spread into a wide O, "I'm sorry."

He leant towards the blond with concern in his grey eyes. Tamaki flinched his face away from his friend as another tear fell down his soft cheek and dripped off of his slender chin.

Kyouya placed his hands on the blond's shoulders and pulled him to face him.

"Let me see..." The brunnette whispered.

"No..." Tamaki whimpered as he tried to turn his face away from the shadow prince, but his force was too strong as the shorter boy pulled his cheek towards him, "It's fine Kyouya...really."

Kyouya inspected the scarlett-purple mark he made across the blond's flawless skin.

"I'm soo sorry... I wasn't thinking." Kyouya placed his hand tenderly across Tamaki's cheek.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't of tried to kiss you. But you can't blame me can you Kyouya? You're goregous."

Kyouya gazed away as both of the boy's cheeks pinkened slightly.

"Sorry that just slipped ou..."

Tamaki was cut off by a the brunnette's warm lips pressed against his own, the pain from his cheek seemed to move to his heart as an explosion of fireworks let off in his chest. Tamaki let out a small groan as Kyouya brushed his thumb against the blond's cheek. This made Tamaki's face tingle all over, it made his bones ache and his skin shiver.

Tamaki trapped Kyouya's lips with his teeth as he bit down on them gently.

The brunnette's throat let out a small whimper of pain as Tamaki bit down harder. The blond stopped for a second and opened his eyes, looking up at the shadow prince's slender face. Kyouay's eyes were still shut.

"Don't stop... please." Kyouya whispered lovingly. Tamaki obeyed his request and continued brushing his face against the prince. He spread his long, slender fingers around the blond's smooth, muscular back as Tamaki brushed his hands through Kyouya's raven hair.

He brushed his cheek against the brunnettes, making Kyouya shiver.

"Tamaki... Is this wrong?" Kyouya mumbled inbetween the kisses the blond were placing against his mouth.

"Your mind may think It's wrong...but I'm sure you heart doesn't..." Tamaki panted as he continued sliding his tongue around Kyouya's inner mouth.

After ten minutes of major make out session, the two boys had their arms wrapped around eachother as they inhaled and echaled their chests in perfect rythm. There tender skin brushing against the other.

"So.." Kyouya said, "Pink fluffy handcuffs?"


End file.
